1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to home entertainment systems and, more particularly, to sound and lighting systems which simulate the environment of a discotheque or ballroom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the decorative lighting art to reflect light rays off rotating mirrored surfaces to thereby project reflected light image patterns which move across the surrounding walls of a room. U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,541,687; 1,747,556; 2,677,297; 3,215,022; 3,538,323; 3,603,195; and 3,679,888 are representative of such art.
However, all of the known decorative lighting systems are permanently installed in theatres, ballrooms and discotheques. To date, none of these lighting systems have been incorporated into a portable home entertainment system. Moreover, the known decorative lighting systems which used mirrored ball-like chandeliers have not proven to be altogether satisfactory in projecting a very dense pattern of reflected light images. To achieve dense lighting patterns, the prior art has resorted to using more than one mirrored ball, vary large mirrored balls, and a multitude of spotlights. All of these approaches are not satisfactory in the home environment where space for a large ball, or for more than one ball, or for a multitude of spotlights is limited, and where the cost for such a complex construction is a relevant consideration.